Triangle Revisited
by carmsfic
Summary: What if the woman on the ship not only a Scully look-alike but actually Scully herself. (X-files/Highlander Crossover)Now updated!
1. Chapter One

Triangle Revisited  
  
By Carmille Caluag  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Files is owned by Fox, Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. The Highlander is owned by Rysher. I'm just borrowing them. No profit was made from this story. It's only for entertainment purposes.  
  
Author's Notes: Just for the record Scully never had cancer and never will. Emily didn't exists and for all purposes. Bill Scully Sr., Maggie Scully and the rest of the Scully clan is actually a family of watchers who is assigned to Dana. Bill Scully Sr. is the son of Dana's adopted brother, hence the same last name.  
  
Additional note: This story was based on the episode Triangle from the sixth season of the X-Files. This could be placed anywhere on the Highlander timeline I'm just using the idea of Highlander and not really based on any episode but as far as I'm concerned Richie is alive and living the good life in Paris.  
  
And now without any further ado.  
  
Triangle Revisited  
  
By Carmille Caluag  
  
FBI Headquarters Bull Pen  
  
Scully's day started ominously enough. The day dawn like many others but from the moment that Scully opened her eye and saw how late it was she knew this wasn't going to be a good one. By the time she arrived at the FBI Headquarters she was officially half an hour late. She was surprised not to find any sign of she got to the bullpen and a very high stack of paperwork to be completed from their last case in their, inbox. After cursing Mulder in 3 languages she settled down on her desk and reached for the nearest case report. Engrossed with completing the case report Scully didn't notice the passage of time until the Lone Gunmen arrived.  
  
Curious about their appearance, Scully set aside the file was working on to turn to the Lone Gunmen. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
The guys took a moment to look around the bullpen to ensure that no one was listening in to their conversation before begining. It was Frohike who answered her question. "Mulder's in trouble."  
  
"Big trouble," Langly added, nodding for emphasis.  
  
Alarmed Scully stood up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's take a walk," Byers said as he escorted her from her desk and towards the closest exit.  
  
Scully allowed Byers to lead a few feet from her desk before asking.  
  
"Okay, where are we going?"  
  
Frohike took another look around them before whispering, "The walls have ears."  
  
Scully has had enough. It has not been a good day and the addition of the possible peril that Mulder has placed himself again has upset her more than it usually would have. "I have ears. Will you tell me what's going on?" She snapped out impatiently.  
  
The three men looked at each other and their surroundings one more time before speaking. Byers answered her, "Mulder's disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared from where?" A worried Scully asked immediately.  
  
Langly hands Scully a grainy black and white photo. "This is from the national reconnaissance office's lacrosse mid-latitude imaging radar satellite."  
  
Scully looks at the picture again, a frown marring her fine brows. "I don't understand. What am I looking at?"  
  
"We pulled that down 45 minutes ago off the NRO satellite, which early this morning sent a picture of a ship which inexplicably appeared in the middle of the Atlantic." Byers answered her.  
  
Scully looked at the picture again. "So what? It's a ship. Is that were Mulder is? Well why don't we go to the ship and get him?" She asked a bit confused  
  
Langly shook his head. "It's not that easy. That ship is the S.S. Queen Anne which by all accounts vanished without a trace over sixty years ago."  
  
"The Queen Anne? The British luxury liner? No it can't be! It was him. Oh my god. It really was him. I wasn't sure. At first I thought it was a coincidence. But it's really him." Scully murmured to herself as she braced herself against the nearest available desk.  
  
The three men looked at each other, their confusion apparent from their gazes. Scully paid them no mind, she just continued to murmurto herself. "How do I tell him? I should have done it sooner. I have to go there. tell him the truth. tell him."  
  
Frohike clearing his throat repeatedly to get her attention interrupted Scully one-sided conversation. "Uh, Scully?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry guys. Are you sure it's the Queen Anne?"  
  
"Yep, without a doubt." Frohike confirmed.  
  
"I still can't believe it. Wait I thought the ship was torpedoed and sunk by a German U-Boat."  
  
Langly vehemently shook his head. "No, no, no that was just one of the stories about what really happened to the Queen Anne."  
  
Scully raised her eyebrow. "There is another story?"  
  
Byers took it upon himself to explain to Scully. "Though her exact position was kept secret for fear spies might give her up to the Axis. It's been reasonably determined that the Queen Anne was just south of the Plantagenet bank when she went missing."  
  
"Less than sixty feet of water yet she's never been found." Frohike was thoughtful enough to add.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. So you're saying the Queen Anne just disappeared and there was no U-Boat? Then what was the explosion?" Scully asked puzzled. The last part of what she said was mumbled to herself.  
  
"Explosion? What explosion? As far as we know the Queen Anne disappeared into the Bermuda triangle in 1939." Langly commented a bit puzzled about Scully's comment.  
  
"We've never heard about any explosion. All we know is that the Queen Anne reappeared this morning at 6:49 a.m. Eastern Standard Time. Around the same location they supposedly sank." Frohike added. He was about to say more when Scully exclaimed as she started pacing.  
  
"That's impossible! I saw the explosion. It wasn't really him. I thought it was a coincidence. the Queen Anne. It exploded. I know it exploded. Can't find him. No!. Could that be why it disappeared!. Maybe. but why now?"  
  
"Um. Scully? Are you alright?" Byers asked her, a bit worried about Scully's reaction to the whole thing.  
  
Scully stopped pacing for a moment and turned to face Byers. She felt touched when she saw the concern written in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you sure that it's there?" She asked once more.  
  
"Satellite doesn't lie," Byers said as he indicated to the pictures he has given Scully earlier.  
  
Scully picked up the grainy pictures again, looking at it closely so to better recognize the shapes and images depicted on it. A few moments passed before she gave up, commenting. "There is nothing on here."  
  
"Well. we gave the original images to Mulder so he could use them as navigational aids. We didn't have time to print him up new copies. He was in a hurry," said Langly.  
  
"What?!? When? Where?"  
  
Frohike answered her question. "Out to the Queen Anne before anyone else got there first."  
  
"He's really gone out there?" Scully asked amazed. "It was really him." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Mulder left for Bermuda yesterday and when he got there he chartered a powerboat out of Hamilton Harbor. We tracked him on the satellite for an hour and a half." Byers said.  
  
"Until a storm blew in and obscured all transmissions." Langly added.  
  
"That's what you're holding. We don't know what happened to him after that which is why we are here." Frohike pointed out. "We need more information without alternative data all we can do is wait and hope for the best and expect the worst."  
  
Scully emotions quickly flitted across her features but were quickly covered up. She walks back to her desk and picks up a pad and a pen. Pen poised over the pad she turns to the LGM.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
Byers quickly dictated what they needed. When Scully finished she looked down on the paper and mumbled a word that sounded like Duncan under her breath then she reached for her cell phone and dialed a long string of numbers. As the phone on the other end of the line rings, Scully turned to look at the LGM. "I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
The LGM left just as the voice on the other line answered.  
  
"Hello?" a raspy voice rumbled.  
  
"Duncan? It's me Dana. I need your help."  
  
Duncan MacLeod had a late night last night. He spent most of it trying to console a heart broken young immortal that he'll survive suicide and to not even bother because at most he'll get from the attempt would be a bad headache. When the phone rang he expected it to be the young man and was surprised to hear Dana's voice. Dana was an old student of his and it has been over 20 years since they have seen each other but they have kept in touch with each other via mail and phone. Dana has always been one of the people Duncan feels a real connection to which has strengthed over time despite their infrequent meetings due to the circumstances of her first death. So when Duncan heard Dana's plea he was instantly alert.  
  
"Dana? What's wrong is it Maggie?"  
  
"No. It's not Maggie. It's Mulder. I don't know how he did it but he's in trouble again. I need your help."  
  
Duncan smiled briefly to himself at the thought of the errant young man who was Dana's partner and the owner of Dana's heart. "Anything you know I'll help you. Just ask."  
  
Dana quickly described the situation to Duncan and relayed her request.  
  
"Alright Dana. I'll see what I can do. Ill call you back in a few minutes. After hanging up on Dana, Duncan quickly made a few calls and within minutes he had the information that Dana needed. Less than half an hour later, Dana has the information as well as the offer to make use of Duncan's property as a base of communication in the Bermudas to make things a little easier for them. Dana met the LGM in the sub-basement parking lot of the FBI Headquarters and from there they headed for La Guardia Airport.  
  
On the plane to the Bermudas. Scully has been quiet all the way to the airport and was in deep contemplative silence on the plane. She was thinking back to all the things that have happened to her over the course of her life. Unbeknown to many, Dana Scully is actually a 112-year-old immortal. Scully suffered her first death in 1915 at the age of 28, during World War I. She caught the wrong end of a bullet while tending to an injured soldier, who turned out to be Duncan Macleod. Scully was tending to a battalion who was caught between crossfires when she happened upon an injured Duncan Macleod. She immediately tried to bandage him and to stabilize him for transport to one of the nearby hospital tents when a stray bullet struck her. Afraid for the safety of her patient she gathered her remaining strength and ignored the pain that wracked her body as she tried to move Macleod's body away from the battlefield to ensure that he would not be further harmed but in spite of all her efforts the damage done to Duncan's body was too extensive and he died anyway. Saddened by the fact that even with all her efforts to help yet another soldier has died due to the atrocities of the war, Scully felt tears course down her cheeks. Exhausted from her efforts and severely weakened from loss of blood Scully offered a prayer before laying down beside Duncan Macleod's body to die. When MacLeod awoke with a large gasp of breath and a startled look upon his face an hour later. It took him a few moments to determine where he was and what had happened. Once he identified where he was he saw the nurse who tried to help him lying in a pool of her own blood. The stirring of a faint quickening emanating from Dana urged Duncan to pick her up and carry her to a safer, more private place.  
  
Shortly after Duncan managed to move Dana she revived from her first death with a sharp gasp. Duncan was immediately at her side. Dana was a bit hysterical, confused about what happened, and why she was alive but Duncan's steady voice helped calm her down enough for Duncan to fully explain everything. Confused, broken, and disheartened, Duncan took it upon himself to take in and teach Dana.  
  
They parted company sometime during the late 20's, shortly after Dana met up with what were the remains of her adopted family, the Scullys, and after she took her first head in a duel. Over the years they would meet occasionally and exchange stories about what they have been up to since they last met. Despite the long gaps between meetings they have managed to keep their friendship alive and thriving.  
  
Thinking about Duncan reminded Scully of the Queen Anne and their current situation. It was Duncan who recommended Dana to the OCS and for the job of protecting Dr. Wittenberg otherwise known as 'Thor's Hammer' when she complained that life has been very tame and boring for her lately.  
  
Scully recalls that fateful day very vividly as if it were yesterday. She was in the ship's ballroom. Gently swaying to the musical stylings of yet another unknown singer and was quietly conferring with Dr. Wittenberg to ensure his safety now that Nazis have boarded the ship. Their little conference was almost done when a man wearing a Nazi soldier's uniform collided with her. What shocked her most was the fact that the man called her by her real name and not the alias she is currently using. She was also surprised to hear him speak in fluent English. Before she could pump him for information on how he knew her a shrill cry came from the singer on stage. Nazi soldiers materialized from the doorways and dragged the odd man away. When the soldiers grabbed the man Scully slipped away in search for Dr. Wittenberg and quickly ushered him away from the crush when she found in on the edge of the crowd. She warned him to keep a low profile especially with all the soldiers around while she tries to figure out a way to get them out of this mess. A quarter of an hour or so past before Scully came back for Dr. Wittenberg. She told him that she has arranged for passage for them, with the help of a radio that she has stashed away in her room, on a passing merchant ship that would cross their path in a few hours. All they have to do is be ready to jump when the boat gets close enough.  
  
Scully and Dr. Wittenberg was about to leave the ballroom when 20 soldiers filed in and blocked all the exits. Unsure about what to do Dana backed the scientist close to the other passengers. She was giving the scientist last minute instructions when she heard a familiar mocking voice. Her interest piqued she turned to watch as the soldiers escorting him forced him to kneel in front of the Nazi officer who seems to be in charge. The cigarette- smoking bastard ordered another soldier to point a gun at Mulder's head and then ask him about "Thor's Hammer"  
  
When Scully heard the question she was alarmed. Who was this Mulder? How did he know who she is and who Dr. Wittenberg was? Does he know how important "Thor's Hammer" is? With all the questions running through Scully's mind the most prominent ones were: Who is he and how does he know all the things he knows?  
  
Scully watched was the Nazi officer ordered Mulder to reveal who "Thor's Hammer" really is. When Mulder continued to deny the identity they sought it is they threatened to kill a passenger every time he doesn't answer correctly. They once again asked Mulder and he, yet again, denied having the knowledge they wanted to know. The German soldier then grabbed a nearby man and brutally executed him.  
  
The crowd gasped in fear and surprise. Some of the female passengers released a small cry of fright before fainting. Once some of the commotion has died down the German soldier once again asked Mulder to divulge the information they want and Mulder once again refused to give them the answer they wanted. The soldier was about to shoot another victim when Scully intervened.  
  
"Stop! This man has no answers. You are killing innocent people to learn that he knows nothing!"  
  
The cigarette smoking Nazi bastard quickly issued the order to kill Scully if Mulder doesn't answer their questions. Mulder being Mulder quickly stepped in front of Scully and directly into the line of fire. "Alright, alright! I'll answer your damn questions."  
  
Alarmed at what Mulder was about to do Scully grabbed Mulder's arm. Mulder turned to her and gave her one of his patented smirks. Scully didn't know why but something deep within her responded to this man. Something about him made her trusts him implicitly. Trust is not something that an immortal gave out to easily since trusting the wrong person can get your head chopped off.  
  
Scully released Mulder's arm and swore to herself that she will follow his lead wherever it may go. The Nazi soldier who was waiting for Mulder to answer shouted at him to answer the question punctuated with the sound of a bullet being racked into the chamber.  
  
Mulder looked around him. He caught the eye of the Cigarette smoking officer then calmly pointed to the first man that was killed. "That is your scientist." "You are lying!" stuttered the Soldier holding the gun.  
  
Scully stepped closer to Mulder. "Listen to me you little Weasel HE IS TELLING THE TRUTH!"  
  
Infuriated the soldier once again aimed the gun in Scully's direction. "SHUT UP! Who is the scientist?!?" Mulder pushed the barrel of the gun away from him and Scully.  
  
"I told you. This is the scientist."  
  
A soldier bent over and retrieved the dead man's billfold then handed it to the cigarette-smoking officer who opened it and studied the man's ID. After a few moments of tense silence the officer handed the billfold to another soldier and issued an order in German. Upon hearing the order the soldier holding Mulder and Scully at gunpoint demanded, "What is the man's name?" Mulder smirks and answers, "John Brown. Ask me again and I'll knock you down."  
  
The Nazi soldier reacted by placing the barrel of the gun closer to Mulder's head and through gritted teeth asked once again. "What is the man's name?"  
  
Once again Mulder gave them a wise-ass answer. "Puddintame. Ask me again and I'll tell you the same."  
  
Scully smiled inwardly at Mulder's funny quips as her respect for his bravery increased. All traces of her hilarity left when the soldier braced his feet and prepared to pump Mulder full of bullets. The soldier was about to fire the first round when Dr. Wittenberg spoke up.  
  
"NO! Please don't shoot! I'm the scientist!!" Dr. Wittenberg turned to Scully and pleaded with her. Please.please tell them the truth! No one else needs to die!"  
  
In her head Scully cursed the man's inability to do as told but she also praised him for his efforts to save the lives of the passengers. "I have no idea what this man is talking about. I am the scientist!" The Nazi soldier snarled in disgust and then aimed his gun back at Mulder when Dr. Wittenberg interrupted again.  
  
"No. don't listen to her. She is an OCS agent sent along to protect me." The soldier pointing the gun at Mulder looked towards the Nazi cigarette smoking bastard as if to ask for further directions.  
  
The man smiled. 


	2. Chapter Two

Triangle Revisited: Chapter 2 By Carms  
  
Di0sclaimer: See part one.  
  
A/N: Thank to those who have reviewed. The answer to how to explain her family will be in the future chapters of the fic. Emily however will not appear in my story. When I first started writing this story I wanted to say something about Emily. All I can say is that maybe when they were implanting Scully's egg they thought that the extraction process has damaged the eggs, since they will all be nonviable, and instead of throwing the whole batch out and due to CSM's interference they doctored or altered it somehow to be able to accept sperm through in-vitro. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The man smiled.  
  
With a sharp quick gesture of his hand, two more soldiers materialized from the midst of the crowd to take Dr. Wittenberg away. He turned to the figures of Mulder and Scully standing before him so defiantly before uttering a quick burst of German to the soldiers surrounding the room.  
  
Mulder turned to Scully and whispered to her, " What did he say?" His question was answered when one of the soldiers forced them to kneel. "Nevermind, I think I know what he said."  
  
Scully smirked at him before responding sarcastically, " Gee you learn fast."  
  
The soldiers behind them prodded them to put their heads down. Resigned to their fate Mulder and Scully bowed their head waiting for the inevitable but when the shots never arrived they looked up. Everyone in the ballroom was quiet. The silence was unnatural, as if something was missing, but whatever it was Scully couldn't place what element was missing. It was Mulder who pointed out the difference.  
  
"The engines. It's been shut down."  
  
Suddenly the crewmen and the sailors who were previously locked away came running into the room to engage the Nazi soldiers. Mulder and Scully not ones to miss an opportunity used the distraction to knock down the soldier in front of them and ran for the exit the soldiers that dragged away Dr. Wittenberg took. It didn't take them long to find Dr. Wittenberg who was left locked inside one of the cabins. Once they freed him they ran towards the bridge of the ship. Mulder, who was in the lead, came to an abrupt when he encountered a Nazi soldier with a gun barring the way. The soldier shouted for them to surrender but before the soldier could do much else a shot rang in the passage and the Nazi soldier slumped over dead. Behind the soldier was a Nazi officer who gave them a jaunty salute before running in the opposite direction. Spurred on by the events that just occurred Mulder grabbed Scully's arm and took off hurriedly towards the bridge. Once they reached the bridge, Mulder hauled Scully off to the side.  
  
Scully, who has had enough, asked, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Mulder gave her another one of his smirks before answering. "I'm going to tell you how to save this ship. I can't stay. I gotta get back to history.  
  
Confused with his answer, Scully broke Mulder's grasped on her arm. "What?!"  
  
Seeing that Scully is confused, he grabs her by the shoulder and forces her to look into his eyes. "Wait. Listen to me. This ship's been caught in something called the "Devil's Triangle". It's some kind of time warp - a rift in space."  
  
Scully shook her head in denial. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"No! You have to listen. You know Einstein right?" Mulder waited for a moment to give Scully the opportunity to respond. When she responded affirmatively he continued on. "Well he predicts the theoretical possibility of an atomic weapon that will destroy the world. If you don't turn this ship around the German will gain the knowledge needed to make that prediction come true. If you don't' turn this ship around you will and I will cease to exist. History as I know it will be changed. And in case that happens I have to do this."  
  
Before Scully can get a word in edgewise his lips were covering hers in one of the most passionate and intoxicating kisses Scully has felt. It didn't take long for her to start responding to his kiss. A few seconds later, Mulder breaks off the kiss and releases her. She looks him in the eye before hauling back her right fist and punching him in the face.  
  
Mulder smiles at her while he rubs his injured jaw. "I expected a lefty." With that parting remark Mulder runs off towards the railing of the ship and jumps over.  
  
Scully didn't know why it she believed Mulder but she did as he asked. After telling Dr. Wittenberg to go by the ship's railing and to be ready to jump, she steered the ship around then ran to his side. As they jumped an explosion from behind them propelled them farther out to sea. Both Dr. Wittenberg was knocked unconscious by the blast. Scully was barely conscious upon landing in the water. As she surfaced the last thing she recall was another blast of heat coming from the direction of the Queen Anne. She later awoke when she was hauled on board a fishing boat. Looking around her surrounding she noted the debris on the water and concluded that the ship must have exploded and have sunk while she was unconscious. Her attention was then garnered by one of the other fisherman as they hauled one water logged Dr. Wittenberg on board. Giving one last glance at the sea and debris field before her, Scully asked the men who helped them if they picked up another man fitting Mulder's description. When they denied finding anyone resembling him, Scully assumed that he was killed. Turning away from the remains of the Queen Anne she faced fishing boat they were headed to, all the while mourning Mulder's passage.  
  
Scully's reverie was distracted by the pilot's announcement that they are to land momentarily. Arranging her seatbelt and propping her seat to its full upright position in preparation for the landing, Scully couldn't help but wander what they will find when they reached their destination.  
  
A/N2: Sorry for the delay. I had some stuff come up but I will try to update more frequently. The following chapter is half done and should be done in a few days. Thanks for reading and please review. If you have any ideas of how Mulder would react? Also I would like your input: Should Mulder be immortal or not? Please let me know either through the reviews or by email. Thanks again. 


	3. Author's Note

Thank you for your interest in my story. I'm very sorry for the long delay but I am in the process of revamping and rewriting sections of my stories but I have also been having some computer problems. I will hopefully be back on track sometime this week and my goal is to update at least a few chapters of each story. Sorry for any inconvenience. That's all, have a nice day. 


End file.
